Staffel 18
Die achtzehnte Staffel der TV-Serie erschien am 25.08.2014 in England, am 04.11.2014 in Amerika und am 02.11.2015 in Deutschland und enthält 26 Episoden, die im englischen von Mark Moraghan erzählt wurden. Es sind nur die Episoden von der Dinos and Discoveries-DVD auf deutsch erschienen und wurden von Sky du Mont erzählt. Episoden Die wenigen übersetzten Folgen werden fett markiert. # Old Reliable Edward (Alter, zuverlässiger Edward) # Not So Slow Coaches (Nicht so langsam, Reisezugwagen) # Flatbeds of Fear (Flachwagen der Furcht) # Disappearing Diesels (Verschwundene Diesel) # Signals Crossed (Gekreutzte Signale) # Toad's Adventure (Toads Abenteuer) # Duck in the Water (Duck im Wasser) # Duck and the Slip Coaches (Duck und die Slip Coaches) # Thomas the Quarry Engine (Thomas, die Steinbruch-Lokomotive) # Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Thomas und die Notbremse) # Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Duncan und der mürrische Fahrgast) # Marion and the Pipe (Marion und die Leitung) # Missing Gator (Gator vermissen) # No Steam Without Coal (Kein Dampf ohne Kohle) # Spencer's VIP (Spencers VIP) # Toad's Bright Idea (Toads helle Idee) # Long Lost Friend (Lange verlorener Freund) # Last Train for Christmas (Letzter Zug für Weihnachten) # Duncan the Humbug (Duncan, der Humbug) # The Perfect Gift (Das perfekte Geschenk) # Emily rettet die Welt (Emily Saves the World) # Timothy und der Regenbogenwaggon (Timothy and the Rainbow Truck/Timothy and the Rainbow Car) # Marion und die Dinosaurier (Marion and the Dinosaurs) # Samson zu Ihren Diensten (Samson at Your Service) # Samson sammelt Schrott (Samson Sent for Scrap) # Millie und der Vulkan (Millie and the Volcano) Songs * It's Christmas Time * Der Beste Freunde-Express Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Marion * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Cranky * Captain * Owen * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Mr. Percival * Die Witwe Hatt * Der Weihnachtsmann * Der Stationsvorsteher von Wellsworth * Gators Lokführer * Thomas' Schaffner * Die Lehrerin * Der Junge mit den blonden haaren * Die Schüler * Der Groundsman * Der Hafenmeister * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut * Einige Arbeiter * Mief (Redet nicht) * Belle (Redet nicht) * Kevin (Redet nicht) * Harold (Redet nicht) * Die Herzogin von Boxford (Redet nicht) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Ferdinand (Nebenrolle) * 'Arry und Bert (Nebenrolle) * Norman (Nebenrolle) * Sir Handel (Nebenrolle) * Winston (Nebenrolle) * Merrick (Nebenrolle) * Bauer McColl (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Der Junge mit den Ingwerhaaren (Nebenrolle) * Flynn (Erwähnt) * Queen Elizabeth II (Erwähnt) * Sodor United Fußball Team (Erwähnt) * Alicia Botti (Indirekt erwähnt) * Bash (Lern-Segment) Neue Charaktere * Samson * Slip Coaches * Der walisische Vogelbeobachter * Duncans Fahrgast * Der Postbote Stimmen England und Australien * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas, Toby, Rheneas, die Güterwagen und Owen * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Die Witwe Hatt, der Wellsworth Stationsvorsteher, Einige Arbeiter, einen von Sir Topham Hatts Assistenten, einige Fahrgäste, Thomas' Schaffner, der meckernde Fahrgast, Gators Lokomotivführer, die Arbeiter in der Lokwerkstatt, der Postbote und der Vogelbeobachter * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, die Lehrerin, der Junge mit den blonden Haaren, die Dame mit dem großen Hut, die Ansage in den Bahnhöfen, einige Fahrgäste und einige Kinder * Kerry Shale als Diesel * Steven Kynman als Duck, Porter, Paxton, Dart, Peter Sam und der dritte Slip Coach * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Michael Legge als Luke * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin und der zweite Slip Coach * Matt Wilkinson als Stanley, Spencer, Charlie, Scruff, Rusty, Rocky, Cranky, der Hafenmeister, einige Arbeiter und der Mann mit dem Hut * Miranda Raison als Millie und die Ansage in Knapford * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill, Ben und der erste Slip Coach * Clive Mantle als Gator * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Olivia Colman als Marion * Bob Golding als Stephen und Sidney * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Reg * Joe Mills als Oliver, Toad und der walisische Vogelbeobachter * Tom Stourton als Duncan * David Bedella als Victor * Robert Wilfort als Samson * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby Amerika * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Martin Sherman als Thomas, Percy und Diesel * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Rocky und der Hafenmeister * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival und einige Arbeiter * Keith Wickham als Harvey, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Bertie, Captain, die Witwe Hatt, der Wellsworth Stationsvorsteher, einige Fahrgäste, Thomas' Schaffner, der meckernde Fahrgast, der Postbote und der Vogelbeobachter * Teresa Gallagher als Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, die Lehrerin, die Dame mit dem großen Hut, Bahnhofsansagen, einige Fahsgäste und einige Kinder * Jules de Jongh als Emily, der Junge mit den blonden Haaren, einige Fahsgäste und einige Kinder * Steven Kynman als Duck, Paxton, Dart, Peter Sam und der dritte Slip Coach * Jonathan Forbes als Connor * Rebecca O'Mara als Caitlin und der zweite Slip Coach * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Ben Small als Charlie, Stanley, Rheneas, die Güterwagen und Owen * Michael Legge als Luke * Miranda Raison als Millie und die Ansage in Knapford * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill, Ben und der erste Slip Coach * Bob Golding als Stephen und Sidney * David Menkin als Porter und Stanley * Glenn Wrage als Spencer, Cranky, einer von Sir Topham Hatts Assistenten, Gators Lokomotiveführer und der Arbeiter in der Lokwerkstatt * Matt Wilkinson als Rusty und einige Arbeiter * Olivia Colman als Marion * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Clive Mantle als Gator * Tim Whitnall als Timothy, Reg und der Mann mit dem Hut * Joe Mills als Oliver, Toad und der walisische Vogelbeobachter * Tom Stourton als Duncan * David Bedella als Victor * Robert Wilfort als Samson * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Tetje Mierendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Volker Hanisch als Toby * Oliver Warsitz als Duck * Sascha Draeger als Bill und Ben * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Benjamin Morik als Stanley * Knud Riepen als Stephen * Jesse Grimm als Scruff und Rheneas * Johannes Semm als Timothy * Dagmar Dreke als Marion * Martin May als Diesel * Walter Wigand als Salty, Cranky und Captain * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel * Jens Wendland als Skarloey * Marios Gavrilis als Peter Sam * Sonja Stein als Millie * Robert Missler als Victor * Achim Buch als Reg * Helgo Liebig als Bertie * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt * Bernd Stephan als Sir Robert Norramby * Margrit Strassburger als die Witwe Hatt en:Series 18 es:Temporada 18 he:העונה השמונה עשרה ja:第18シーズン pl:Seria 18 ru:Сезон 18 zh:第18季 Kategorie:TV-Serie